


Mean and Growly

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Masturbation, Scott doesn't get bitten, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't get bitten that night in the woods but they meet Derek anyway and Stiles just can't get him out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean and Growly

It all started that day Scott dropped his inhaler in the Preserve and Stiles had to go with him to find it. Derek had found it first and Stiles had stared dumbly at the grumpy older man as he’d nimbly thrown the tiny object back to Scott with unfair grace. His beautiful pale skin and dark hair stuck vividly in Stiles’ mind for days until he wasn’t even sure he remembered Derek’s face correctly and he decided to venture back into the Preserve. It was curiosity, that was all.

Derek wasn’t any friendlier the second time even though he knocked politely on the door-which how weird was that? Stiles didn’t do politeness. But there he had been, knocking on the charred wood and wringing his hands nervously as the door was opened by Derek and his dark, furrowed eyebrows.

“What are you doing here?” He asked gruffly.

“Um, well I wanted to apologize. For trespassing the other day, you know?”

“Oh.” Derek’s arms fell limply at his side as he stared at Stiles like a deer in headlights. “Well thanks.” 

When Stiles found out the dead girl in the woods had been Derek’s sister he spent the day in the kitchen and then loaded himself into the Jeep and drove back to the Preserve again. Derek opened the door before he even got to it and Stiles didn’t know how he seemed to know Stiles was coming but it made his chest feel a little warm.

“You’re here again.” Derek said bluntly.

“Well yeah. I heard about your sister,” Stiles began earnestly, “and I wanted to say I’m sorry for your loss. I know how losing family is when there’s no one around to help you.” Derek’s expressive eyebrows crinkled in disappointment and Stiles sagged, feeling as though he was failing. “Well I know your house might not be the best equipped for cooking, so I cooked you some stuff that you could eat so can, you know, stay all buff and stuff.” Yes, he’d said that. He still cringes remembering it.

“It smells good.” Derek said begrudgingly.

“You can smell it from over there?” Stiles’ eyes widened in amazement.

“I have a good sense of smell.” Derek mumbled before walking over and holding his hand out for the bags Stiles was holding.

Stiles started grocery shopping for Derek after finding out the older man didn’t like going into public and had been eating take out since his sister had died.

One day he was running a little behind and brought the groceries over late into the night. He knocked when Derek didn’t come out, which ‘huh, that’s odd,’ and then waited several minutes before knocking again more insistently.

A few minutes later the door swung violently open and Derek looked out at him, jaw clenched tightly.

“What?” His voice was a veritable growl.

Stiles took a step back in confusion. “I, um. Groceries.” He said awkwardly, holding out the crinkled paper bags in offering.

Derek reached out quickly and ripped the bags from his grasp. “Thanks.” He mumbled before turning back inside.

Stiles heart sank painfully as the older man turned away from him. He had grown used to helping Derek put the food away and maybe cleaning up in the kitchen a bit. Kindness wasn’t Stiles’ specialty, but he knew how it felt to lose family, and Derek had lost the last of it. He needed kindness.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, his voice a little smaller than he was used to.

“No.” Derek answered shortly. “Come back next week.” He was back to normal next Saturday.

They went on like this for a while when suddenly other students started spending time with Derek and Stiles wasn’t really sure what was going on but everything was going to shit in Beacon Hills so Stiles wasn’t that surprised. He kept bringing groceries over to the burnt out hull, but one day Derek wasn’t there and only a note was left on the door. ‘Busy today, let yourself in.’

Stiles frowned but did as the note asked. Derek’s behavior had gotten increasingly erratic since that Lahey kid and those other two had started spending time with him. Derek had said something about adopting Isaac once a few weeks ago and Stiles hadn’t taken him seriously, but now with them spending so much time together Stiles felt a twinge in his gut at the thought of being replaced. Not that he wanted Derek to adopt him or anything. He wanted Derek to do many other things to him, but adoption wasn’t one of them.

That thought process led to some other processes that he shamelessly let himself take care of in the least burnt of Derek’s many bathrooms.

The situation got significantly more hairy- scaly, really- one day when Stiles was paralyzed by a giant lizard monster and held captive by the creepy new kid, Matt, at the Sheriff’s station. He watched the best he could from his position on the floor as his father shredded and deleted documents with shaking hands.

“Don’t hurt him.” The Sheriff asked Matt with faux-calm as his hands quaked. “He’s got nothing to do with this.”

“No, no you know I think he does. He spends way too much time with Derek to have nothing to do with this.”

 _Fuck that was a secret._ Stiles thought. _Wait. What does Derek have to do with Matt and the lizard thing?_

“What’s Derek have anything to do with this?” Stiles asked Matt’s legs from where he lay on the ground. Pain crashed through his ribs and lungs as Matt stepped forcefully down upon his chest.

“Shut up, Stilinski! Don’t lie to me.”

Tears welled in Stiles’ eyes as air rushed out of rather than into his lungs and his vision began to grow dark just as he heard a loud roar at the doorway and Matt stepped off him in surprise. He drew in hoarse, short breathes as he rolled his eyeballs up to look as far behind him as he could.

“Derek?” He croaked in shock as he saw the older man walking in through the doorway half transformed into some dog-like creature. Derek looked down at him briefly with fiercely glowing red eyes but the distraction was just long enough for the terrifying lizard monster to slice at the back of his neck with its tail and moments later Derek was toppling heavily on top of him. “Holy fucking shit. You weigh a shit ton. I should stop feeding you.” Stiles whined.

“Sorry for trying to save your life.” Derek growled in his ear and Stiles caught his breath. This was an incredibly bad time to get turned on by Derek’s gorgeous voice.

“What the hell are you anyway?” He croaked out with all the air he could get in with this new, arguably more pleasant, weight atop his body. Derek didn’t respond immediately and Stiles took the silence to think back to the last few months. “Holy shit. You’re a werewolf! SO THIS IS WHY YOU GET ALL MEAN AND GROWLY EVERY MONTH!!!” What he couldn’t muster in volume he managed in enthusiasm. “This is so cool!”

“This is not cool.” Derek grumbled. “I was trying to figure out a way to tell you gently.”

“Well you don’t really need to break things gently to me. I pretty much roll with everything.” Stiles answered.

“What would you say to the fact that you were my first new pack?” Derek asked hesitantly, his breath tickling Stiles’ ear enticingly.

“Your pack?” Stiles thought about all the things he had done with Derek since apologizing to him that first day and he supposed he counted as something like pack. Providing comfort, support, food. “Are Isaac and those other two in your pack as well?”

Derek nodded awkwardly and Stiles giggled at the sensation of Derek’s scruff grazing his cheek and neck. “But I turned them. They’re werewolves now, like me.”

Stiles frowned. “Why didn’t you turn me?”

The werewolf paused again and Stiles could see the one ear in his vision turn pink like it sometimes did when Derek got flustered.

“I like you how you are.” He finally replied softly.


End file.
